Survivor: All-Stars 2
is the twenty-eighth season of Andrew's Silly Survivor written by DonningMyCape. Cast Reveal. Twists/Changes *''Theme'' - All-Stars season, Heroes vs. Villains *'Heroes vs. Villains' - This season will feature 14 contestants who did heroic acts in their previous season(s) and 14 contestants who did villainous things in their previous season(s). *'Past Twists' - Many twists this season are from previous seasons **'Returning Players' (All-Stars, Cartoon Battle, Fans vs. Favorites, Rectification, and Cartoon Clash) **'Hidden Immunity Idols' (Various) - Hidden Immunity Idols are hidden at each pre-merge tribe camp. They can be played on anybody to negate all of the votes they receive. They are not re-hidden. Expire at the Final 5. **'Win Tokens' (Various) - Win Tokens are hidden at each pre-merge tribe camp. They can be played on someone to make only half of the votes they receive count. They are not re-hidden. Expire at the Final 5. **'Legacy Advantage' (Salem, Stock, Cartoon Battle, Inkopolis, Fans vs. Favorites, and YouTube) - The ship at the marooning contained a hidden Legacy Advantage. The Legacy Advantage can be used as a Hidden Immunity Idol at either the first merge tribal or the final 6 tribal council. Path: Waluigi -> Ice Cube **'Seance' (Salem, Hope's Peak Academy, and Fans vs. Favorites.) - After a person is voted out, they get to choose one person from any tribe to be safe at the next tribal council. They receive safety for one round regardless if they go to tribal or not. The last seance will happen after 7th place's elimination. **'One World' (Rectification & Cinnabar Island.) - All tribes live on one beach, just at separate camps. Due to this twist, any advantages found, regardless of which camp it was found at, will be kept by the finder. **'Extended Game' (The Union, All-Stars, Fans vs. Favorites, Mushroom Kingdom) - This season, the game will last sixty days instead of the standard thirty-nine days. **'Triple Tribal' (Various) - At the Final 26, all three tribes attended tribal, with one person from each tribe winning individual immunity. Another Triple Tribal occured at the Final 12, with quick immunity challenges occuring after each vote. **'Double Tribal' (Various) - At the Final 22, only one tribe won immunity, and the two losing tribes attended separate tribals. **'Tribe Expansion' (Goiky Canal, Salvage, Fans vs. Favorites, Heat Haze, Cinnabar Island) - At the Final 20, the contestants were split into 4 tribes of 5, adding the new Tenkabutsu tribe. **'Joint Tribal Council' (Salem) - When the tribes expanded at the final 20, it was announced that only two tribes would win immunity, and the two losing tribes would attend one tribal and vote one person out until further notice. **'Back To Original Tribes' (All-Stars) - At the Final 16, the Oidasu and Tenkabutsu tribes were dissolved, and all contestants were sent back to their original tribes. **'Triple Immunity' (Battle for BFDI) - At the Final 9 immunity challenge, 3 contestants were eligible to win immunity. However, the 3 immunity winners were not able to attend tribal council. **'Reset Idol' (Fans vs. Favorites, Mushroom Kingdom, Bikini Atoll, Rectification, Jabberwock Island, Battle for BFDI) - A Reset Idol was hidden at the merge camp. This idol can be used after the votes are read to reset the entire vote, saving the top vote getter. Additionally, the top 2 vote getters receive immunity at the revote. If any idols are played before revote, the immunity transfers over. Idols cannot be played in revote. Expires after the final 6. **'Juror Removal' (Cinnabar Island) - On Day 59, the final 3 participated in one final reward challenge. The winner won the reward of being able to eliminate the juror of their choice. *'Banishment' - On the marooning boat, it was announced that a huge twist was about to begin. All members of both tribes were told to rank their tribe mates based on first impressions. After they were all done, the results were revealed. The top four men and women on each tribe were told to stay where they were. The bottom two men and women on each tribe were called up off of their mats to a crate. The crate was opened, and it contained brand new Oidasu buffs. The eight banished are now a part of Oidasu. The marooning proceeded to continue like normal. Castaways The Game *In Episode 3, David played the Oidasu Win Token, negating 4 votes. *In Episode 12, Spongebob played the Akunin Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 2 votes. *In Episode 18, Ice Cube played the Legacy Advantage, negating 0 votes. *In Episode 19, Azami played the Eiyū Win Token, negating 1 vote. Artifact Holders Trivia